El amor es sinónimo de dolor
by jen23diaz
Summary: Porque el que ames a alguien no significa que no lo lastimaras, dejando una cicatriz de una herida ardiente y dolorosa, imborrable en su piel.
1. Una máscara de engaño y falsedad

Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada.

Tenía esta idea hace mucho pero no lograba plasmarla hasta hace unos días que la musa llego a zarandearme en la madrugada para que la escribiera.

………

 _Incluso el recuerdo de una alegría tiene su amargura, y la memoria de un placer, su dolor._

 _El retrato de Dorian Gray- Oscar Wilde_

………

No sabría decir en que momento empezó a verla de forma diferente, quizá desde hace un par de meses que comenzaron sus conversaciones nocturnas cuando él llegaba tarde después de ir a algún bar o simplemente caminaba por Tokio durante horas, y cuando entraba a la mansión, ella siempre estaba en la cocina para llenar una jarra con agua y llevarla a la habitación de Shun. Hablaban de muchas cosas; de sus días de infancia, de sus entrenamientos para convertirse en santos de Athena, de lo que hacian durante el día y lo que posiblemente harían mañana, y sobre todo hablaban de Shun, de su mejoria en los días buenos y su deterioro en los días malos.

O quizás realmente empezó cuando iniciaron los leves roces, dando después lugar a las sutiles caricias para luego buscar con desesperación sus labios para besarlos, y de un momento a otro se encontraban en su cama, él rasgandole la ropa para sentir su piel mientras la besaba y mordia en el cuello, y ella se retorcia de placer debajo de él, gimiendo y jadeando en su oído mientras la embestia con fuerza.

Y desde esa noche su manera de verla cambio.

Nunca debió permitirlo, ella era la novia de su hermano pero aún así, la buscaba en las noches de soledad y frío, cuando el silencio reinaba en la mansión, cuando Shun dormía tranquilamente sin tener una idea de lo que ellos hacían. A la mañana siguiente la ignoraba todo lo que podía, evitando sus ojos zafiro e intercambiando sólo las palabras necesarias pero cuando llegaba, ella como cada noche estaba ahí, esperándolo. Subían a su alcoba y volvían a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez, para después sentirse miserables ante Shun y los demás.

La paranoia de que alguien se enteré de sus encuentros con ella le quitaba el sueño, recorría los interminables pasillos del lugar como sonámbulo hasta que cansado de hacerlo, se tiraba en el sofá de la biblioteca y esperaba el amanecer con un libro en sus manos. Un nuevo día daba inicio y la misma rutina se ponía en marcha.

La observa con una triste sonrisa desde el dindel de la puerta del comedor, mientras ella habla- o al menos eso es lo que intenta -con "ese Shun", que se mantiene con la mirada pérdida y su mente deambula en algún lugar al que nadie puede llegar. Porque para Ikki, Shun nunca volvió desde la última guerra santa contra Hades, y ese que estaba ahí, en esa silla de ruedas no era más que un cuerpo vacío que respira y tiene un corazón que todavía palpita pero ya no es su hermano, al menos no el que él solía conocer.

Y como algunas veces sucedia, Shun parece volver por unos escasos minutos a la realidad. Le sonríe a June con la ternura que lo caracteriza mientras limpia las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas y le murmura unas palabras que no logra entender, ella luego sujeta sus manos y las besa con tanto amor y devoción que le molesta.

Porque ella le entrega su cuerpo en las noches pero nunca le dará su corazón al igual que él nunca lo hará, debido a que Esmeralda se lo llevo con ella hace muchos años atrás. Sólo lo usa para aliviar su dolor y ser su consuelo, al igual como Ikki lo hace con ella.

Y por unos instantes Shun voltea a verlo, y en sus esmeraldas logra ver decepción y tristeza, paralizandolo y quitándole el aire. Shun podrá ser ingenuo pero no es idiota, y a pesar de su estado se ha dado cuenta de lo que su novia y hermano hacen en las noches. Ikki aparta su mirada azul del menor al sentir vergüenza y odio hacia si mismo, entonces da media vuelta para salir de ahí.

June aún permanece en cuclillas frente a él, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza, temiendo que vuelva a irse. De nuevo le sonríe y roza su cabello rubio mientras ve por el ventanal como Ikki sale de la mansión con premura, y las hojas secas de los árboles caen gracilmente sobre su cabello y chaqueta de cuero.

Inmediatamente siente los cálidos labios de la amazona sobre los suyos que están ásperos pero a ella no parece importarle, sus finos dedos se enredan en sus mechones esmeraldas, y entonces le corresponde el beso con torpeza.

………

Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos tragos lleva, sólo le interesa perder el conocimiento para no pensar más en las estupideces que ha cometido. Nota la presencia de alguien a su lado llamándolo pero el zumbido en sus oídos le dificulta entender de quién es, voltea, mareandose por la rapidez con la que lo hizo.

En verdad estas borracho—Seiya esta a su lado, sosteniendolo para no caer de la silla—ya bebiste suficiente, te llevaré a la mansión.

No replica, asiente y saca su billetera para pagar. Seiya le ofrece su hombro para apoyarse y poder caminar, salen del Izakaya y toman uno de los tantos taxi que corretean en las atestadas calles de Tokio. Los letreros de neón le molestan las retinas, así que cierra lo ojos y apoya su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Seiya no dice ni una sola palabra durante el recorrido y se lo agradece internamente, ahora no tiene deseos de que le pregunten nada.

Llegan en cuestión de unos minutos, el castaño paga al taxista y luego lo ayuda a levantarse, ya que cayó cuando intento dar el primer paso, caminan zigzageando hasta la puerta donde June esta esperándolos.

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerlo—dijo la rubia, acomodando la bata de seda que lleva puesta, hace mucho frío y el viento se cuela entre la tela—no sabía a quién más llamar, no podía dejar sólo a Shun.

No te preocupes, no es una molestia. Es mi hermano después de todo—Seiya lo tironea para que entré—sin embargo no es momento para que te embriages como adolescente, Ikki—lo regaña—Shun estaría muy triste sí te ve así.

Hace una mueca y se aleja del castaño—ya vete, yo puedo subir por mi cuenta.

Seiya lo mira con el ceño fruncido pero decide no replicar e irse, Seika estará preocupada de que aún no ha llegado a estas alturas de la noche, se despide de la rubia y sale.

Ikki se mantiene al pie de las escaleras observandolas, y por alguna razón le parecen más largas que de costumbre. Suspira y se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz, tal vez sea mejor ir al sofá de la biblioteca como siempre, reflexiona.

Pensé que ya no bebias—comentó la rubia acercándose para ayudarle, al verlo apoyarse en la pared para no caer.

Sólo fueron unos cuantos tragos de sake...—Ikki se suelta bruscamente del agarre a su brazo—¡no me toques!

¿Que te sucede?—June deja su estupor por la acción del mayor y se coloca frente a él, impidiendole avanzar, con ese rostro lleno de preocupación que sólo suele dedicarle al peliverde—Has estado actuando muy extraño los últimos días.

No quiere decirle el porqué, ni tampoco quiere pensar en ello. Ella sigue mirándolo con preocupación y no sabe en que momento sus pies se mueven por si solos, acortando la poca distancia entre ellos y aprisionandola contra la pared para devorar como loco su boca.

Shun logra escucharlos débilmente desde su cuarto que esta próximo al vestíbulo. Ikki esta ebrio, hace mucho que no volvía a beber, y Shun conoce la razón de su recaída. La puerta principal vuelve a cerrarse después de unos segundos de extraño silencio y oye pasos acercándose.

Finge dormir cuando la rubia entra, la siente acostarse a su lado y el olor a alcohol que emana de los labios de June llega hasta su nariz. Ikki la ha besado en un arrebatado impulso, se ha dado cuenta de lo que hizo y prefirió volver a irse porque se siente miserable de cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Desearía odiarlos, sin embargo no puede y tampoco puede culparlos por caer ante sus deseos carnales. Él permanece la mayoría del tiempo ausente, así que no puede darse cuenta de todo lo que sufren por su estado, y como lidian con él y sus propios problemas.

June comienza a hacer círculos con su dedo sobre su pecho desnudo, suele hacerlo cuando esta inquieta o nerviosa. Deposita un beso sobre su hombro, otro en su cuello y luego otro más en su quijada. Sabe perfectamente que no esta dormido, abre los ojos y el hermoso rostro de June deslumbra ante él pero hay un brillo en sus zafiros que rara vez mira.

Introduce su mano debajo de su pantalón de pijama para acariciar su miembro pero la detiene, nunca han llegado más allá de unos besos y una lenes caricias, y hoy no será la excepción. Él no necesita su cuerpo, sólo necesita que nunca se vaya de su lado y que lo ame.

Es egoísta, incluso más que Ikki y June. Porque aún, a pesar de que se hacen daño entre ellos mismos y se lo hacen a él, los quiere mantener a su lado.

Pero ella no parece tener intenciones de rendirse como en otras ocasiones, acerca su mano nuevamente para acariciarlo con la punta de los dedos, y Shun la mira hacerlo como si fuera algo incómodo y extraño para él.

Ellos no hacen esto; es la primera vez que June lo toca de esa manera, quiere decirle que se detenga pero el tacto se siente bien y las palabras han formado un nudo en su garganta.

Shun se siente endurecer rápidamente, un jadeo pesado escapando de él, antes de que ella se acerque para dejarle una marca rojiza en el cuello. La mano de June le baja los pantalones un poco, lo necesario para exponer su miembro erecto y continuar masturbandolo, moviendo su mano frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo.

No tarda en llegar al límite, con un hondo gemido y el nombre de ella emergiendo de su boca reseca, temblando y sin aliento.

Y de pronto se siente tan cansado, su mente intenta evitar ceder a la atracción de la noble oscuridad, apenas puede ser consciente de los susurros que ella le da al oído y como sus manos y lengua recorren su cuerpo sin pudor, haciéndolo estremecer.

Sabe lo que viene después, sin embargo no trata de interrumpirla, June se coloca sobre él y se quita el camisón de seda roja que tanto le gusta. La luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa al lado de la cama le permite apreciar el etéreo cuerpo de la amazona, sus instintos más primitivos se apoderan de él y comienza a tocar sus piernas, subiendo a su vientre y luego hasta sus pechos, que masajea con suavidad, arrancandole suspiros que hacen eco en en el lugar.

Se detiene en seco... cuando sus ojos ven la marca de una mordida cerca de su clavícula y ella parece darse cuenta, cuando él pasa sus dedos sobre esta. Lo mira con vergüenza para después cubrir su rostro con sus manos y empezar a sollozar.

La atrae hacia él para abrazarla mientras los sollozos se convierten en un llanto incontrolable, lo último que escucha antes de quedarse dormido son sus incontables disculpas, y trata de susurrarle "esta bien, no es tu culpa", pero las palabras se pierden entre su mente difusa y sus labios con sabor a té negro.

………

 **Izakaya: típico bar o restaurante japonés.**

 **Sake: bebida alcohólica a base de arroz.**

¿Les gustó o quieren arrojarme tomates?

Yo no suelo escribir fics de romance-ni tampoco soy buena escribiendo lemon-, simplemente a mi no se me da y no me agrada lo empalagoso del amor pero quise ponerme este reto, aunque al final resulto nada de romántico.

En fin, aún no me decido si dejarlo sólo como un one-shot o hacerle otro capítulo, todo depende de sí se me ocurre algo más y alguien tiene interés en este extraño fic.

Si sintieron los personajes OOC, me disculpó pero era necesario para la historia, y por cierto, no odien a ningún personaje por sus acciones, es culpa de la ficker malvada.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo n.n


	2. Narcisos

_¿Existirá un límite para el amor? El herir, el ser herido. Estar a punto de odiar pero en vez de eso... quiero que esa herida me queme, y este ahí para siempre. De esa forma tu no serás capaz de olvidarme y nunca podrás separarte de mi._

 _Junjou romantica_

………

Los labios de Shun saben a té, claro y dulce, a noches frías en busca de calor, a lluvia invernal y tierra humeda, a miedo irracional y angustia en sus poros, a compasión desmedida, amabilidad innata y amor rebosante.

Los labios de Ikki saben a café, espeso y amargo, a noches de soledad en busca de compañía, a volcanes efervescentes y ceniza, a dolor contenido e ira sin límite, insensibilidad en su piel, a rudeza implacable y odio inherente.

Shun es delicado y tierno en sus besos y caricias por la mañana, cuando el cielo apenas a adquirido ese matiz naranja en el horizonte porque la luna aún esta reacia a desaparecer para darle lugar completamente al sol. Y Shun se acurruca más junto a ella bajo las sabanas blancas y le ruega que aún no se levante, que se queden un rato más así, ahora que todavía continúa consciente en la realidad.

Ikki es tosco y seco en su tacto en las noches, cuando las estrellas pinceladas en el oscuro lienzo del cielo nocturno son testigos de su traición, e Ikki hace rechinar la cama por su brusquedad y fuerza hasta que cae rendido a su lado, sin aliento al igual que ella, empapados en sudor y la piel aún caliente.

Shun la mira con amor, con tanto amor que duele mirarlo cada día porque él la ve como su todo, y su conciencia le reprocha su error, sintiendo una punzada en su estómago. Ikki sólo la ve con deseo, como sí ella fuera un objeto, sólo le sirve para ser un refugio a su soledad y necesidad carnal.

Shun la ama, se lo dice cada día mientras la abraza, a veces recostados en la cama, en el pasto o en el sofá de la biblioteca cuando ella le lee alguna novela de Shakespeare o los poemas de Bécquer. Cuando salen a pasear con los demás y van en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, él sostiene su mano y se acerca sólo para susurrarselo al oído, y Seiya en el asiento del copiloto empieza a llamarlos _tortolos_.

Ikki no la ama, él ama a Esmeralda, lo murmura en sueños, dormido mientras ella vuelve a colocarse la ropa que él le arranco con desesperación camino a la cama, y en un par de ocasiones que él pronunció entre un gemido el nombre de Esmeralda, perdido en el placer de venirse dentro de ella. Él jamás le dirá esas palabras.

 _Ella ama a Shun, no a Ikki_.

Ese sentimiento cálido e irrevocable surgió lentamente desde su tiempo de aprendices, cuando ese niño de apariencia frágil fue su compañía entrañable en esa isla infernal de nombre irónicamente bello. La isla Andrómeda fue su hogar desde que tuvo uso de razón, sólo ella y su maestro -que era como un padre para ella- vivieron sólo el uno con el otro por muchos años hasta que un día un niño llegó, cuando la temperatura del lugar era casi insoportable, provocando que Shun se desmayara camino a la cabaña.

Durante varios meses ella se rehusó a verlo como su compañero de entrenamiento, justificando que no quería a alguien tan débil como él a su lado. Pero un día en que había ido a su "guarida", como solía llamar a una cueva en donde se filtraba el agua formando una pequeña laguna, a la que iba cuando quería estar sola. Encontro a Shun ahí, estaba sentado a la orilla de una roca viendo su reflejo en el agua.

El se asustó cuando la vio, retrocediendo mientras balbuceaba unas disculpas por haber entrado a su guarida sin su permiso. June lo vio tropezar y caer al agua, y sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos, ella ya se había lanzado tras él; ya que Shun no podía nadar aún.

Salieron a Ia superficie, y Shun tosia incontrolablemente intentando recuperar el aire. La máscara que June portaba segundos atrás había quedado al fondo de la laguna, permitiendole ver su hermoso rostro al peliverde que se había quedado paralizado mirándola.

June conocía la ley de la máscara, su maestro se la explico muchas veces, _"tu rostro no debe ser visto nunca por un hombre, ya que es un insulto aún más grave que ser vista sin ropa, en el caso de que seas vista sin tú máscara tienes dos opciones: matarlo o amarlo,"_ sus palabras sonaban claramente en su mente y aunque Shun fuera un niño todavía, la regla aplicaba a cualquiera del género masculino.

Ella siempre llevaba una pequeña daga en su cinturón que le servia para pelar fruta, podría usarla para acabar con él, sin embargo ni siquiera logró sacarla, Shun había acercado su mano para acariciar su mejilla y ese simple tacto la congeló.

Gracias... June—musitó, Shun tenía esa mirada que no logró entender hasta tiempo después como cariño, le sonreía dulcemente mientras sus suaves dedos permanecian contra su pómulo.

Y en ese momento tomó una decisión, _lo amaría..._ _para siempre_

 _Ella ama a Shun, no a Ikki._

Entonces... ¿Porqué lo traicionó?

Porque _la carne es débil_ , es una excusa estúpida y sin fundamento pero es cierta. Porque al igual que Ikki necesitaba aliviar su dolor y tener un consuelo, porque Shun casi no permanecía con ella aunque realmente él estuviera a su lado. Porque solo los besos castos y ligeras caricias de Shun no eran suficientes a veces.

Sin embargo debió detenerlo cuando Ikki comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, su cabello, sus hombros, sus piernas, cuando él beso accidentalmente la comisura de sus labios y ella giró la cabeza dándole oportunidad para que él la besara.

Debió detenerlo cuando subieron a su cuarto, cuando comenzó a quitarle la ropa, cuando le pregunto entre besos si quería parar, cuando él dio la primera embestida, cuando sintió su primer orgasmo... pero no lo hizo. No lo detuvo, porque aunque su mente le decía que estaba mal, su cuerpo le decía todo lo contrario.

Cuando todo ha terminado y ve la mirada azul en lugar de la esmeralda, siente el peso de la culpa y la razón sobre ella. Ikki sale de ella y se aparta, entonces la rubia se levanta, recoge su ropa del suelo y sale sin voltear a verlo ni decir una sola palabra. Entra sigilosamente a la habitación que comparte con Shun y se dirige al baño rápidamente.

No tarda en desplomarse a llorar... llora como no lo ha hecho en años, arrinconada en una esquina del lugar. Recordando cada beso, caricia, mordida y orgasmo. La fría agua de la regadera no es capaz de desaparecer la suciedad e impureza que siente su cuerpo.

Shun toca a la puerta con desesperación, ha despertado y no la encontró a su lado, él se asusta y entra en pánico cuando ella no esta junto a él.

—¿¡June!?

—Ahora salgo, dame un minuto.

Toma la bata y se la pone, mira su reflejo en el espejo, él notará sus ojos hinchados y rojos y le preguntará porqué lloraba.

 _No puede decirle... nunca._

El peliverde vuelve a tocar con impaciencia. Esta muy oscuro, seguramente no lo notará, piensa. Inhala y finge normalidad, apaga el interruptor y abre, Shun esta frente a ella, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La angustia permanece en sus facciones, pero disminuye levemente cuando la ve.

No estabas...—murmuró.

Sólo tomaba una ducha—le sorprende que su voz no tiemble ni un poco. June lo ayuda a llegar a la cama—vamos, vuelve a dormir.

Tenía miedo—susurró, aferrando su mano—no estabas... y pense que...

Estoy aquí, nunca te dejaré—las palabras arden en su garganta. Lo recuesta en la amplia cama y lo arropa—te lo prometo.

Eso basta para calmarlo y prontamente se queda dormido de nuevo, con June llorando en silencio, abrazandolo por la espalda.

Después de esa noche, sus encuentros con el hermano de su novio se volvieron un ciclo doloroso con pizcas de placer, no pudo negarse a ceder, por más veces que la culpa la carcomiera cuando miraba esos iris esmeralda...

Lo contempla como cada mañana, June permanece al borde de la cama y acaricia su mejilla, los finos vellos de una ligera barba le pican la palma de la mano. Deberá afeitarlo lo antes posible, antes de que Seiya le sugiera de nuevo, a modo de broma que le deje crecer la barba para que no lo confundan con una chica cuando salen a pasear, ella sabe que a Shun le molestan esos comentarios referentes a sus rasgos andróginos y delicados.

Shun abre sus párpados muy despacio, la luz que se filtra por las cortinas de lino blanco debe molestarle. Dolorosamente ve de nuevo esa mirada opaca y vacía.

Entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y acerca su mano para besar su dorso, y no puede evitar preguntarse- como lo ha hecho los últimos años -sí él en ese estado, al menos es consciente de que ella esta ahí a su lado; cuidandolo, velandolo.

Las ausencias o desvanecimientos -como suele llamarlos shiryu- son trances en los que Shun entra inconscientemente, su cuerpo esta allí pero su mente no. Posiblemente sufre alucinaciones o sueños durante esos periodos de tiempo pero Shun nunca ha hablado de ello, siempre que le preguntan sobre lo que ve o siente, lo esquiva con palabras incoherentes o un incómodo mutismo.

A veces sus ausencias duran unos cuantos minutos y en otras ocasiones, horas. No reacciona a estimulos sensoriales, es como sí fuera un frágil muñeco de porcelana sin vida.

June...—Shun ha vuelto en si, hay dolor y tristeza reflejado en sus ojos ¿Será por ella... o por lo que sea que haya visto durante el desvanecimiento?

—¿Estas bien?

Si...—hace una ligera mueca—sólo me siento un poco aturdido.

Los dedos de June rozan con delicadeza la prolongada cicatriz sobre la muñeca del peliverde, se la hizo en un pequeño descuido de su parte durante el primer año de su _enfermedad_ , que fue el más difícil de todos. Shun rompió un jarrón y tomó uno de los trozos para rasgarse la piel; había mucha sangre sobre su ropa y en el suelo cuando lo encontró, después de eso paso varios días bajo fuertes sedantes por temor a que volviera a infligirse otra herida.

Él la ve hacerlo quedamente. Parpadea, intentando no volverse a dormir, es lo que menos quiere ahora que ha vuelto a la realidad.

Te lastime, y aún así quieres que permanezca contigo...—saca el tema a flote sin titubear. Shun se queda callado durante unos minutos, aclarando su mente aturdida.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde "esa noche", y cuando June planeaba irse a la mañana siguiente Shun se lo impidió y desistió, pero sólo por unos días más. Su presencia sólo le causaría más dolor a él y debía irse. Desde entonces no han hablado sobre ese tema y ella duerme en la habitación continua, apenas han intercambiado unas cuantas palabras a partir de ello, en parte por sus ausencias más inestables últimamente.

Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo... quemarme, herirme y lastimarme cuentas veces sea—Shun había vuelto a cerrar los ojos brevemente, la luz seguía molestandole—tú eres el ancla que me mantiene en este mundo...

No lo puede evitar, siente el escozor del rocio tibio resbalar por su rostro sin su consentimiento, Shun se acerca para besarla e impedir el llanto, y la ligera barba de él le pica con leve molestia. El sabor de lo salado de sus lágrimas se mezcla con la saliva con gusto a café griego y el olor a narcisos de la piel de June entra a su nariz, embriagandolo.

Quédate a mi lado—susurra contra sus labios, no sabé sí se lo pide o se lo ordena.

No puedo—siente un sabor amargo en el paladar al decirlo.

—Quédate...

—No...

—Quédate, por favor.

—Detente Shun, no lo hagas más complicado.

Quédate a mi lado, hasta que tú y yo estemos tan heridos por el amor que ya no seamos capaces de amar a alguien más. Porque esa herida quemara como hierro ardiente en nuestros cuerpos...—Shun estaba sólo a milímetros de sus labios, logrando sentir su aliento rozarlos.

Se acurruca en su cálido pecho mientras él enreda sus dedos en sus hebras de oro, y vuelve a susurrarle _quédate_ un sin número de veces más, haciendo un eco abrumador en su cabeza.

………

 **Notas de autor**

 _En el lenguaje de las flores los narcisos simbolizan **el egoísmo** , por ello el título del capítulo._

 _Estaba en mi inherente momento depresivo cuando escribí esto, y creo que por eso le impregne demasiado de ello n.n pero encontre una extraña belleza en el capítulo y por eso lo publique._

 _Si les interesa la frase del principio es de un anime/manga yaoi. Y también que pueden encontrar mis historias en wattpad y fanfiction._

Gracias a los que me dejaron review, y como no tengo ni la menor idea de sí se pueden contestar como en wattpad, lo hare aquí.

 **Darkacuario** -Mil gracias por seguir mis historias tanto aquí en Fanfiction como allá n.n

 **Saga Dreamer** -Gracias por tus palabras, y que bueno que te guste la historia, me costó mucho hacer el primer capítulo ya que no soy buena en el romance. Si, Shun es demasiado bueno y yo tengo el complejo de hacerlo sufrir, y he aquí el resultado.

 **Mary Martin** -No pensé que el tema fuera fuerte, supongo que depende de la vista del lector. Lamentó no haber escrito con más detalle como comenzó la casi-relación de Ikki y June pero es que sólo iba a ser un one-shot, pero si se da el chance y la inspiración llega, tal vez lo escriba.

 **Alx7** -Gracias por tu review, el que pudieras sentir a los personajes con vida, el dolor y el drama me hizo muy feliz, significa que he mejorado en mi escritura n.n

 _Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, a los que dejan comentarios, y también a los lectores fantasmas._


	3. Mi espejismo de felicidad

_La felicidad que se vive, deriva del amor que se da._

 _Isabel Allende_

………

El amor lo perdona todo... o eso es lo que se decía Shun todos los días mientras abrazaba a June entre sus brazos, viendo por la ventana el alba de celajes rojizos y naranjas. Cuando olía la piel de June por la mañana y esta, a veces esta impregnada con la loción de su hermano. Cuando June usaba camisas poco descubiertas para ocultar las marcas que Ikki le dejaba, pero que él había visto la noche anterior mientras ella dormía. Cuando veía la culpa en sus ojos azules mientras le decía que la amaba.

Y Shun piensa que tal vez, debe amarla más allá del limite de la razón para perdonar su traición.

Nunca fue su intención que ese sentimiento surgiera. Él sólo la veía como su compañera de entrenamiento, su amiga, esa persona que lo consolaba cuando lo necesitaba y con la que podía hablar horas sin parar. Sin embargo, el día en que ella lo besó, todo cambio.

Esa tarde en la playa, mientras lloraba pensando en Ikki y lo que posiblemente estaría sufriendo en la isla de la reina muerte por su culpa. Ella llegó hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló frente a él, se quitó su máscara como solía hacer cuando estaban sólo ellos. Se acerco a su rostro y sin previó avisó, unió sus labios con los de él.

 _"Un beso, tiene el poder de acallar un llanto incontrolable y aliviar un corazón acongojado"_ le susurró, cuando se separó unos instantes, luego sus suaves labios estaban sobre los suyos nuevamente. Le correspondió, con mucha torpeza e inexperiencia, sintiendo por primera vez una extraña calidez anidarse en su pecho.

Desde entonces comenzaron los besos, las ligeras caricias, las palabras dulces y de cariño, el buscar lugares para estar sólo ellos dos solos y experimentar esas nuevas sensaciones que sus cuerpos sentían. No había un nombre para lo que tenían, ni tampoco les interesaba definirlo en ese tiempo.

Aunque siempre trataban de ser lo más discretos que podían, su maestro Albiore los descubrió. Su reacción fue contraria a lo que imaginaron; no los regaño ni castigo, simplemente les aconsejo como un padre lo haría, y luego les dio una larga —muy larga a su parecer— charla sobre sexualidad y de promiscuidad en los jóvenes.

Después de esa incómoda charla, Shun tuvo que aprender a controlarse cuando June lo besaba, y sus manos deseaban dirigirse a los lugares más íntimos de ella. También se reprendia mentalmente cuando algunas noches, sus pensamientos evocaban —sin poder evitarlo— la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de June mientras se marturbaba. Porque Shun no podía traicionar la confianza que su maestro había puesto sobre ellos al darles su consentimiento de seguir juntos, mientras ellos no traspasaran ese límite carnal.

Y fue esa noche antes de partir a Japón que Shun entendío porque su maestro les hizo hacer esa promesa. June se había escabullido hasta su cama, lo despertó entre besos y susurros. Shun pudo distinguir ese brillo en sus zafiros, sabía lo que quería que hicieran pero se negó, no era porque no lo deseaba al igual que ella, de hecho, posiblemente lo deseaba más que ella. Pero Shun se partiría a la mañana siguiente, y él no estaba seguro de su camino a partir de volver a su pais natal, y sí al menos June podría estar con él cuando ella obtuviera su armadura o sus vidas tomarían diferentes caminos, separandolos.

Shun no podría usarla sólo para saciar su sed de lujuria, y luego olvidarse de ella como un simple objeto. No, él no podría hacerle eso.

Por eso sólo la abrazo, aunque ella se rehusara, golpeando su pecho entre sollozos para que la liberará. La abrazo toda la noche, mientras le susurraba que la amaba, y ella finalmente se dormía entre sus brazos.

Y Shun piensa —muchas veces— que sí al menos hubiera previsto lo que ocurriría después; con él, con June e Ikki. Tal vez, sólo tal vez hubiera sido menos doloroso de lo que fue.

Las sospechas iniciaron por sus actitudes distantes en ciertas ocasiones, sus miradas esquivas, las ausencias de June en las noches cuando despertaba, el mutismo de Ikki cuando se quedaban solos.

Esa madrugada como muchas otras, June no estaba a su lado. Aún hasta el día de hoy, Shun no sabe sí se arrepiente o no de ir hasta la habitación de Ikki y comprobar lo que más temía.

Subió la escalera, indeciso, recorrió el pasillo en penumbras con el temor en las venas. Llegó hasta la puerta y

se quedo de piedra, frente a ella, con la mano paralizada en la perilla cuando escucho sus gemidos y jadeos.

Quería odiarlos, con cada célula de su ser, en verdad lo deseaba pero no pudo. Luego de que ella regresará a la habitación y el fingiera dormir, la escucho sollozar. No pudo confrontarla y reclamarle a la mañana siguiente, sabía que ella se iría por la culpa y él no podía perderla, por eso calló y fingió que no sabía nada.

Con el pasar del tiempo, intentó entender sus razones, haciendo que sólo sintiera pena por ellos y por él mismo.

¿Eres feliz, June?—le preguntó un día, mientras ella bebía una humeante taza de café griego, sentada en un diván junto a la ventana. —¿Lo eres... al estar a mi lado?

Él permanecia en su silla de ruedas frente a ella. Era una tarde como cualquier otra, el atardecer recien se divisaba. Él tenía esa duda atorada en su garganta hace mucho tiempo y esta había surgido sin poder evitarlo. Ella lo miro sorprendida y luego bajo la mirada a su taza, transcurrieron minutos de incómodo silencio hasta que respondió.

¿Porqué no habría de serlo, Shun?—le molestaba cuando ella le respondía con otra pregunta. June seguía sin apartar la mirada de su taza de café.

—Porque yo no puedo darte una vida plena y normal. Porque yo soy como un desahuciado que esta en sus últimos momentos de vida.

—No digas eso, encontraremos un cura y...

¿Eres feliz?—volvió a preguntar.

—Mientras tú estés conmigo, seré feliz...

No volvió a preguntarle, su respuesta no lo satisfacía lo suficiente pero temía que su respuesta cambiara a un "no" rotundo y doloroso, sí volvía a preguntarle.

Y sólo a veces, Shun se consideraba un obstáculo para la felicidad de ella. Pero su egoísmo le impide alejarla de él, se aferra a ella como un faro de luz en medio de la oscuridad. Ella es su todo, lo que aún puede mantenerlo en la realidad y no perdido en su mente, deambulando por esas tormentosas y escabrosas alucinaciones una y otra vez.

Desde lo de Hades y la maldición que el dios dejó en él, cada dia le es más difícil despertar. Su mente, su cuerpo y alma han ido degradandose día con día, hasta que al final no quedará más que escombros de lo que alguna vez fue, ha llegado a un punto sin retorno. Pero aún así, el miedo a la soledad y el amarla con demasiado egoísmo no le permite dejarla antes de que ocurra lo peor...

Recobra la conciencia, sobresaltado y con el miedo bombardeando su pecho. La llama con desesperación, con temor, como un niño que teme a la oscuridad y llama a lo único que puede aplacar ese miedo irracional. June llega a su lado, y acaricia sus mejillas para tranquilizarlo.

La ve, con ese rostro delicado y preocupado, el olor a narcisos de ella ha impregnando la habitación nuevamente. June sonríe levemente, cuando él besa las palmas de sus manos con devoción.

Ella no se ira —al menos no ahora— piensa con alivio, no mientras lo ame, y ese amor no se desvanezca.

 _Egoísta_ , susurra una tenue voz en su cabeza. Si, lo es, piensa con pesar, es tan egoísta.

 _No quiere dejarla ir._ _No quiere quedarse solo._

La ve, tan hermosa como siempre, su esbelto cuerpo cubierto solo por una sencilla bata de baño y el cabello mojado.

La ve, y el deseo hace acto de presencia en él, se acerca despacio —entre dudas— su mente susurrando un hazlo y un no lo hagas.

Ella lo mira sorprendida, cuando él comienza a deslizar con dedos tremulos la bata muy lentamente, como midiendo su reacción primero.

Él no es de los de iniciativa, nunca lo ha sido. Todas las veces que han llegado un poco más del limite, ha sido por ella. Pero él quiere nuevamente sentir las sensaciones de aquella noche, quiere oler y sentir su piel caliente, quiere escuchar sus suspiros, quiere que al menos una vez ella le pertenezca por completo, quiere su amor y su cuerpo sólo para él.

La recuesta suavemente contra la cama, sus dedos acariciando su fina cintura, subiendo despacio hasta uno de sus pechos, lo masajea mientras su boca recorre su hombro, y el aliento de June se escapa erráticamente.

Se detiene de forma brusca, no la mira a los ojos, suspira con frustración y se levanta de la cama, camina hasta el otro lado de la habitación y acto seguido se agarra los cabellos con desesperación.

Shun...—ella trata de llamarlo, entretanto se acomoda la bata de baño.

El sigue dándole la espalda. Se pone de pie, y lo abraza por detrás. Sigue rígido, pero con los segundos sus músculos se relajan un poco.

Me preocupa... no ser lo que esperas de mi—murmura.

June le da un beso en la espalda mientras lo abraza con más fuerza.

—No lo hagas... sólo demuestrame tu amor, Shun.

Se gira, aún abrazado por ella, y no puede evitar pensar que quizá, debe amarla más allá del limite de la razón para desear que aún se quedé a su lado.

Ella lo guía hasta el lecho, y comienza a desprender sus ropas que no tardan en caer sobre la alfombra, al igual que su bata.

Las luces del cuarto son tenues, la ventana entreabierta permite que el frío viento agite las cortinas, y provoque que se le erice la piel. La luz blanquecina de la luna llena se filtra con ligereza y el leve murmullo de los grillos produce la melodía de una noche de otoño.

Shun se coloca sobre June, acomodandose entre sus piernas de porcelana. Dejando caer el peso de su delgado cuerpo sobre ella, y su lengua formando un recorrido de saliva en su cuello.

Él no podría —aunque lo intentará— definir la sensación abrumadora que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo mientras se introduce en ella, rehílando y un gemido ronco escapando de su garganta.

Ella acaricia con dulzura sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del momento, y entre delicados besos, lo incita a que comience. La respiración de ella se detiene con la primera embestida.

La escena es un simulacro; decomo hubiera sido aquella noche en la isla. De como pudo haber sido la primera noche entre ellos.

Su pelvis ejerce un vaivén violento y June, gime de placer y dolor debajo de él. Porque quizás, él esta siendo demasiado brusco en la penetración.

El corazón le late demasiado fuerte, mientras se aferra a las sábanas, estrujando la tela entre sus dedos y June pronuncia su nombre entrecortadamente. Moonligth Sonata sigue sonando suavemente desde el tocadiscos en una esquina del cuarto pero Shun ya casi no es capaz de escucharla, lo único que escucha con claridad; son los jadeos y gemidos de la otrora amazona de camaleón cerca de su oído.

June entierra las uñas en su espalda y un quejido de dolor brota de su boca. Shun para, —o más bien, se paraliza asustado— y se separa unos centímetros de ella.

Te lastime—afirma, temblando.

No...—miente—. Continúa...

No quiero… lastimarte…—las lágrimas frías, como rocío de mañana de Shun caen sobre su hombro, estremeciendola.

June cierra los ojos, se lame los labios, rodea la cadera del peliverde con sus piernas y lo atrae más hacia ella. Acaricia sus hombros temblorosos, mientras su dulce voz lo arrulla de manera envolvente.

No estás lastimándome. Solo sigue…—pide.

Shun jadea pesadamente sobre ella, entrelazando las manos con las suyas, y su respiración agitada chocando contra su pómulo. June lo besa, como sí quisiera arrebatarle todo el aire de sus pulmones, y el ojiesmeralda siente arder sus labios cuando ella se separa.

 _Aún es demasiado inexperto_ , piensa ella mientras sus dedos se enredan entre los mechones esmeraldas de Shun.

Él empieza nuevamente las embestidas que se han tornado, solo un poco más suaves y lentas. El roce de su piel contra la de ella, le quema como fuego, las mejillas todavía le arden, y su frente sudorosa se pega contra la de ella.

El orgasmo de June provoca que la cálida carne de su interior se estreche y cierre entorno a su miembro, produciéndole una sensación devastadora. Gime y sus caderas empujan con mayor fuerza, hundiéndose más profundo en ella.

Tras unos minutos su vigor poco a poco comienza a decaer, anunciándole que no soportará más. Intenta concentrar su atención en las últimas embestidas que son más veloces, casi desenfrenadas.

Busca con ansiedad la boca de June, acoplando sus labios sobre los de ella, para finalmente correrse. Sintiendo un tirón y ardor en su entrepierna, junto con una sensación etérea invadirle.

Jadeante, se levanta como puede, apoyándose en sus brazos para salir de June, colocarse a su lado, y luego atraerla para envolverla en sus brazos. El agotamiento les impide mantenerse despiertos por más tiempo, terminando dormidos abrazados.

………

Aún es muy temprano cuando llega, el sol apenas se asoma por el horizonte. Abre la puerta principal silenciosamente, y sube a su habitación para recoger algo de ropa. Para su sorpresa e incomodidad, Shun esta ahí cuando entra, sentado al borde de la cama.

Estaba preocupado—comenta, volteando a verlo con una foto entre sus manos—. ¿Dónde te has estado quedando estos dias?

Termina de cerrar la puerta y se dirige presuroso al guardarropa.

En el departamento de Seiya y su hermana—murmura, sacando unas camisas.

—Me sorprende que lo hayas soportado más de tres días. Siempre te quejas cuando pasas una tarde entera con él.

—Te acostumbras a su molesta presencia.

 _Sigues siendo malo al mentirme Ikki_ , piensa el peliverde mientras lo ve sacar una pequeña maleta del armario.

¿Hasta cuando seguirás esquivandome?—interroga, sin recibir respuesta—. ¿Ikki...?

No puedo...—suspira—. No puedo ni siquiera verte a los ojos, ¿Como quieres que hablemos de ello?—musita, apretando su mandíbula fuertemente.

Lo tendremos que hacer algún día—murmura el peliverde—. Lo sabes ¿No?

—Si...

—¿Porqué empacas esa ropa? Esta también es tu casa, yo no te he pedido que te vayas, aunque nuestra relación de hermanos no este bien.

—Es lo mejor, alejarme de ti... especialmente de ella.

 _Espacio_ , eso es lo que necesitan, razona Shun observando la fotografía de él y sus hermanos en sus manos. Se la tomaron hace dos años atrás. Seiya y él sonríen de oreja a oreja mientras el castaño se cuelga de su cuello, Hyoga y Shiryu están detrás de ellos con una leve sonrisa e ikki, permace a un costado con su expresión sería de siempre.

—Prometeme que te cuidaras.

Lo haré, no debes preocuparte por mi... —se detiene, sin saber que más decirle.

¿La amas?—pregunta Shun, apretando el marco de la foto inconscientemente.

Un silencio abrasador invade la habitación, Shun sabe que no debió hacer esa pregunta, pero la duda lo carcome lentamente y ya no lo soporta.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Lo que verdaderamente sientas.

Yo amo a Esmeralda, y lo haré hasta mi último suspiro—confiesa, aún dándole la espalda—. Lo que siento por June no es amor, y nunca lo será, Shun. Puedes estar seguro de ello, además yo... yo no volveré a tocarla nunca más, te lo prometo.

Una parte de mi, la que no es egoísta, desearía que la amaras y no sólo la hubieras usado para satisfacer tus necesidades—Shun se había puesto en pie, dejando nuevamente la foto sobre la pequeña mesa de noche—. Y que tú hubieras podido darle la vida normal y la felicidad que yo no puedo.

—Ella es feliz contigo, Shun.

Eso espero...—dice, caminando hacia la puerta, con cierta dificultad que trata de disimular —. Ikki...

—¿Si?

—Yo no te odio... por lo que me hiciste.

—Deberías hacerlo.

—No puedo, aunque lo quiera.

Shun finalmente sale, dejándolo solo, y con la culpa comiendole las entrañas lenta y dolorosamente.

………

Ikki pensó—ilusamente— que después de varias noches de insomnio podría disfrutar de un tranquilo sueño, sin embargo compartir habitación con el castaño es sinónimo de no dormir, ya que este no para de hablar por más de cinco minutos. Cerro los ojos, se removió sobre el futon e intento ignorar los susurros del castaño.

Hey, Ikki... Ikki ¿Estás dormido?—susurró el castaño—Ikki... Ikki.

¡Maldición Seiya! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?—vocifero el peliazul.

—No puedo dormir... así que pense que podríamos hablar hasta que me de sueño.

 _No lo golpees, sólo lo dejarás más idiota de lo que ya es_ , se dice el peliazul mentalmente mientras respira hondo para tranquilizarse.

¿De que quieres hablar?—pregunta finalmente, con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Bueno... mi relación con Shaina no esta del todo bien.

—Es una relación a distancia, por supuesto que no esta funcionando, Seiya. Tú aquí en Japón y ella en Grecia, se ven cada tres o cuatro meses cuando alguno de los dos viaja. No entiendo como han durado tanto tiempo.

—Ella no quiere vivir aquí, y yo no quiero vivir en Grecia, lejos de mi familia. Incluso Shiryu y Hyoga se mudaron a Japón para estar todos cerca.

Entonces, termina con ella y sal con alguien más—dijo para intentar por dar terminada la conversación.

Pero yo amo a Shaina, no quiero terminar nuestra relación—replicó.

—Seiya, sí quieres un buen consejo, con quién deberías hablar sobre este tema es con el sabio de Shiryu, no conmigo.

Quizá tengas razón, mañana le preguntaré como convenció a Sunrei para que se mudaran—dijo el castaño—. Oye, puedo preguntarte algo más.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué fue lo que paso para que decidieras irte de la mansión y pedirme que te dejará quedarte en mi departamento?

Shun y yo discutimos—respondió secamente.

Pero ustedes ya han discutido antes, como cuando te opusiste a que él y June compartieran habitación—recordó el castaño—. Tú y Shun no se hablaron durante un día completo después de discutir.

No quiero hablar sobre lo que paso entre nosotros, burro alado—pidió el peliazul.

Lo entiendo, pero...—Seiya hizo una pausa, pensando como seguir—. Recuerda que soy tu hermano, y aunque nuestro vínculo no sea tan fuerte como el que tienes con Shun, estaré para apoyarte cuando lo necesites... y bueno, sí quieres hablar de ello algún día, yo estoy aquí para escucharte.

—...Mmm

—Entonces... que pases una buena noche.

El castaño apagó la luz de la pequeña lámpara al lado de su cama, cerró los ojos y prontamente cayó en brazos Morfeo.

Sí tú o los demás se enterarán de lo que le hice a Shun, seguramente terminarían odiandome, al igual que como lo hago yo—murmuró Ikki para si, luego de unos minutos mientras el castaño dormía.

………

Hay una belleza inigualable e inexplicable en las cosas más simples que suceden alrededor, que muy pocos logran notar. Como un cielo nocturno adornado de estrellas titiliantes de luz, o el olor de la lluvia invadir el aire. Shun aprendió a hacerlo, desde que su mundo comenzó a teñirse de un engullante gris oscuro.

Las nubes se mueven en un andar parsimonioso, hipnotizante y hermoso, Shun permanece recostado en el pasto viéndolas, mientras June le toma fotografías con una vieja cámara que él le dio hace algún tiempo.

El rollo se acabará, sí sigues tomando tantas fotos—comenta divertido.

—Tengo más rollos adentro, además quiero capturar todos tus ángulos.

Shun sonríe, sin fingir, como no lo ha hecho desde hace mucho. Le sonríe a June, sólo a ella.

¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contó nuestro maestro Albiore?—pregunta, atrayendola hacia él y recostandola en su pecho—. La que habla sobre el hombre y su búsqueda continua por la felicidad.

—Sólo fragmentos.

Era de un hombre que tenía muchas riquezas; mansiones enormes, dinero, joyas, todo lo que él quisiera podía conseguirlo pero... el hombre un día se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, ese algo que todos buscan—Shun acariciaba su cabello mientras miraba el cielo, el infinito—. Emprendió un viaje para buscarla. Los años pasaron, envejeciendolo y quitándole poco a poco la esperanza de hallarla. En su lecho de muerte el hombre entendió, que la felicidad era como un espejismo en el desierto, imposible de alcanzar o tocar...

June guardo silencio, esperando que él continuará.

Sin embargo, yo creo que la felicidad se puede encontrar en las cosas que amas hacer; como un escritor plasmando palabras en una hoja o un artista pintado en un lienzo—Shun llevo su mano a su bolsillo del pantalón para sacar algo—. Pero también creo que la felicidad puedes encontrarla en la persona que amas, como yo lo he hecho.

—Shun...

He tenido que aprender a ver el mundo con ojos diferentes al resto, también he tenido que aprender cosas antes de tiempo y entenderlas. Yo, tú y mis hermanos hemos tenido que jugar a ser adultos desde hace mucho, que al final hemos terminado siéndolos—Shun tomo su mano y colocó lentamente en su dedo anular el objeto que había sacado anteriormente—. Se muy bien todo lo que conlleva este anillo, y lo he pensado por mucho tiempo. Es por eso que te preguntaré lo siguiente... ¿Te casarias conmigo, June?

………

Rehilar: Moverse [una persona o una cosa] como temblando.

Sigo siendo pesima para el romance y el lemon

Les voy a ser honesta, realmente no se hacia donde se dirige este fic, escribo lo que se me ocurre, pero aún no se quién terminara con quién, o como podría ser el final. Así que por eso no actualizo tan seguido, además de que a veces la inspiración no llega y tengo otros fics que actualizar.

Gracias por sus comentarios, le dan un poco de calidez y alegría a este frío corazón n.n


	4. Soledad y frío

_Es inútil intentar liberarse de la propia soledad. Hay que aguantarla toda la vida. Aunque a veces, sólo a veces, el vacío se llene._

 _D. H. Lawrence_

………

Había sido hace mucho tiempo que lo leyó, quizá había sido en uno de los libros que leía en sus noches de insomnio. En el se explicaba las relaciones humanas, planteandolas con la situación de unos erizos.

En un día de invierno, unos erizos comienzan a percatarse del frío sin más remedio que juntarse para guardar calor. Pero mientras más se acercan, más dolor causan las púas del otro erizo. Sin embargo, debido a que el alejarse va acompañado de la sensación de frío, terminan buscando la manera de encontrar la distancia perfecta entre ellos para guardar el calor.

Lo que quería transmitir esta parábola, es que mientras más cercana es la relación entre dos personas, es más probable que se hagan daño el uno al otro. Al tiempo que sí es más lejana, es probable que sientan la angustia y el dolor de la soledad.

Ikki no puede evitar pensar que encontrar ese punto medio en el amor es imposible, mientras que Shun termina acercándose a June hasta lastimarse, él va alejandose hasta terminar en la soledad y el frío.

Mientras Shun da todo su amor, incluso sobrepasando su límite. Él prefiere no hacerlo, prefiere no volver a amar.

Tan diferentes, tan distintos y opuestos en cada aspecto.

A veces Ikki quisiera ser más como su hermano, con ese valor de soportar el ser lastimado por la persona que amas. Sin ese miedo de entregar todo de si, sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero a veces se alegra de no serlo, porque ha sido testigo y cómplice del dolor de su hermano, de las veces que ha sido lastimado por amar de esa manera a June.

La rutina se había convertido en algo monótono y asfixiante para el peliazul, que desde que ya no vivía en la mansión Kido, cada mañana se ajustaba a su nuevo itinerario de forma casi robótica.

Se levantaba antes que Seiya, y salía silenciosamente del departamento. La verdad es que aunque quería al castaño como su hermano menor, sí permaneciera veinticuatro horas pegado a él, seguramente terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico, por eso prefería pasarse la mayor parte del día fuera y regresar lo más tarde, e irse a dormir lo antes posible.

Al menos el castaño no le reclamaba su ausencia, y lo dejaba tener todo el espacio y la soledad que quería. Y eso es algo que no hubiera tenido sí hubiera ido con Shiryu. El pelinegro le hubiera preguntado hasta sacarle de quicio el porqué de la razón para dejar la mansión, o más específicamente; a Shun. Además, tampoco lo hubiera dejado ni un instante solo, temiendo seguramente que volviera a ser él de antes.

La razón por la que no había ido con el ruso, que en ese momento era la mejor opción, era simple, y es que aunque Hyoga vivía en Japón, solía perderse durante semanas. A pesar de que nunca les ha dicho adónde va durante ese tiempo, todos saben que vuelve a Rusia para visitar la tumba de su madre.

Cuando fue esa noche a pedirle que lo dejará quedarse con él, no lo encontró en casa y aunque hubiera podido entrar por la fuerza, quizá alguno de los vecinos hubiera llamado a la policía al ver a un intruso. Así que como última —y única opción— fue con el castaño.

Se sentó en una banca del parque que quedaba cerca del departamento, saco su billetera y revisó cuanto dinero llevaba consigo.

Solo quinientos yenes...—susurro para si. Al menos le alcanzaría para un desayuno decente esa mañana, pensó, soltando un suspiro.

Él a diferencia de los demás se rehusó a aceptar el dinero del viejo Kido, no había sido sólo por orgullo, o porque aún odiaba al viejo y no quería tener nada de él que no lo había aceptado, sino también porque su parte le quedaría a Shun.

Shun era igual de orgulloso que él, así que todos los gastos médicos se descontaban de la parte del peliverde por petición de él mismo. Nadie pudo convencerlo de lo contrario, la verdad a nadie le interesaba gastarse toda la fortuna con tal de hallar una cura para Shun, pero el peliverde ya se sentía demasiada carga para todos, como para dejarlos en la ruina por una cura que nunca podría ser hallada.

El poco dinero que Ikki aún tenía, era gracias a lo que todavía le quedaba de las peleas clandestinas en las que participó hace un tiempo. Su título de invicto aún resonaba en los barrios bajos cuando paseaba por allí. Podría dar dos o tres peleas y ganar suficiente dinero para unos meses, sin embargo descartó la idea, Shun se molestaría mucho con él sí volvía a pelear por dinero.

Tal vez le pediría trabajo de nuevo a Shiryu en la fundación, ya lo había hecho antes, aunque vestir de saco y corbata nunca le gusto, y trabajar en el mismo lugar que Mitsumasa había hecho, le gustaba menos que lo anterior. Pero prefería eso, que causar que Shun se preocupe más por él volviendo nuevamente a su pasado oscuro.

El frío viento previo a la estación de invierno ya había iniciado, agitando sus mechones azules de lado a lado con suavidad. Se levantó, acomodó mejor su chaqueta de cuero, metió las manos en los bolsillos para darles un poco de calor y se dirigió con paso lento a la cafetería que solía frecuentar.

………

Odiaba ir a los hospitales, y no solo por el olor característico de uno, o porque mientras le hacían exámenes y pruebas a Shun debía estar en la sala de espera junto con otras personas que lo único que hacían era mirar el piso bebiendo café de la máquina expendedora al final del pasillo, y un silencio demasiado incómodo reinaba el lugar.

Sino que la principal razón era que Shun le tenía pánico a los hospitales—después de pasar tanto tiempo en uno, era normal su ansiedad al estar ahí—así que cada vez que debían ir a su revisión mensual era como lidiar con un niño pequeño; se escondía bajo las sabanas y se nagaba a salir aunque ella se lo pidiese. Terminaba llamando a Shiryu, y este finalmente lograba convencerlo después de hablar por varios minutos y la promesa de llevarlo a donde él quisiera luego.

Además, el que algunas enfermeras se aprovecharán a tocar de más, y otras le propusieran una noche de placer, solo provocaba que su odio incrementará. Sunrei debe tomarla de los hombros para que no se levanté y se lancé contra esa mujer que no tiene pudor de acariciar melosamente la mejilla del peliverde ni tampoco de ocultar su mirada lujuriosa hacia Shun,

—Sabes que no puedes armar una pelea—le recuerda la pelinegra—. Te sacaran del hospital por causar disturbio. Además, eras una amazona, tu fuerza es el triple del de ella y no sería justo.

Finalmente se rinde en su intento de soltarse, Sunrei tiene razón. Ve como la enfermera le susurra algo al oído al peliverde y luego sale de la habitación, moviendo las caderas de una manera que haría babear a cualquier hombre.

Pero Shun no presta atención a su intento de conquistarlo, nunca lo ha hecho con ninguna y eso la tranquiliza. Se levanta y va a su lado, acaricia sus mechones esmeraldas por décima vez en esa mañana pesada y ajetreada, y Shun sólo le sonríe tenuemente.

—Podremos irnos en cuanto Shiryu regresé de hablar con el doctor—le dice. A lo que él responde con un leve asentimiento.

Shun parece querer decirle algo, pero se contiene al ver a Sunrei en una esquina de la habitación. Esta nota el ambiente entre ambos, así que decide salir con la excusa de ir a buscar al pelinegro.

No ha vuelto a sacar el tema del compromiso a flote de nuevo desde que se lo propuso. Ella le había pedido tiempo para pensarlo, y él lo había hecho con resignación, pero el que ella aún no le diera una respuesta, le carcomia los pensamientos día y noche. Necesitaba una respuesta, fuera cuál fuera.

—¿Ya lo pensaste?

—Si... y lo pensé mucho—ella suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la camilla, la tensión se notaba en sus hombros—. Y yo no lo merezco... no después de lo que te hice, Shun.

—Te dije que yo había encontrado mi felicidad, y esa felicidad eres tú—Shun había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella—. Olvidemos lo que sucedió y...

—No lo entiendes, yo no lo soy... —lo interrumpió con un susurro—. ¿Como podría ser tu felicidad? Sí lo único que he hecho ha sido lastimarte... como es posible que puedas decir que olvidaras todo lo que te hice.

—June...

—A veces tu bondad puede lástimar más que un insulto o un rechazo ¿Lo sabes?—ella apretaba su mano con frustración.

Ella aún sufría por la culpa, la miró con un poco de lástima y se acercó para estrecharla entre sus brazos en un intento de consuelo.

—June, mi tiempo se esta agotando... yo, tú y los demás lo saben, aunque nadie lo diga abiertamente—dijo shun con una triste sonrisa.

—No lo digas...—rogó—. Sé que hallaremos una cura y...

—No nos engañemos, June—la interrumpio—. Quiero vivir, experimentar y hacer cada cosa que pueda antes de que ocurra lo inevitable. Y entre esas cosas esta el convertirte en mi esposa y presumirte ante mi familia y amigos.

—¿Me estás chantajeando con tu último deseo de moribundo?

—Puedes tomarlo como chantaje o como última petición, al final son lo mismo.

—No aceptaras un "no" por respuesta ¿Cierto?—no era una pregunta, sino una confirmación en voz alta. Shun la tomo de las mejillas y la beso de manera lenta. Como tomandose el tiempo de descubrir el sabor de sus labios esa mañana.

—Anunciaremos nuestro compromiso en la cena del viernes—le dijo cuando terminó el beso y se separó.

 _Debes decírselo_ , se dijo a si misma, _debes hacerlo_. Aparto las manos de Shun de sus mejillas mientras él la miraba confundido.

—Hay algo que debes saber...—murmuró colocando su frente sobre su hombro, no podía verlo a los ojos en esos momentos.

—¿June...?—ella apretaba la tela de su camisa con fuerza, mientras intentaba que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera.

—Yo... yo estoy...

………

No es que lo hicieran muy seguido, pero cada cierto tiempo se solían reunir para pasar un momento de hermandad. Normalmente iban a comer a algún lugar que Shiryu recomendaba y hablaban de banalidades, o iban a ver una película al cine, pero a veces, en muy raras ocasiones iban a un Izakaya. Usualmente solo eran él y Hyoga quienes ingerian alcohol, no obstante esta noche, Seiya se les unió.

—Quizás no fue buena idea dejarlo beber tanto—comento Shiryu mientras veía al castaño caminar tambaleante hacia el baño.

—Será mejor que lo ayudes, o no podrá llegar a tiempo—dijo Hyoga, que tenía un vaso de vodka en la mano y que al igual que el pelinegro, miraba al castaño que se había apoyado en una pared para no caer—¿Volvió a discutir con Shaina?—interrogó el rubio entretanto observaba como Shiryu ayudaba a Seiya.

—Si, parece que se les esta haciendo una costumbre—comento con aburrimiento el peliazul.

Para su desgracia había tenido que pasar las últimas horas escuchando el motivo de las discusiones entre Seiya y la otrora amazona de ofiuco, además de los llantos del castaño. Por fortuna Hyoga había llegado esa noche a salvarlo, el ruso había vuelto esa tarde y lo primero que hizo fue visitar al castaño.

—Shiryu me dijo que vives con Seiya desde hace unas semanas ¿Ocurrió algo con Shun?

—Discutimos... así que decidí darnos un poco de espacio.

—Supongo que eso fue lo mejor para ambos ¿No? Después de todo, debe ser difícil para ti mirarlo a los ojos.

Sintió como si algo obstruyera su respiración, sus manos empezaron a temblar sin control y su boca estaba tan reseca que tragar saliva se le hizo imposible. Hyoga no lo miraba, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del local. Sus dedos se tamboriliaban sobre la mesa de manera inquieta.

¿Él sabía lo que le había hecho a Shun?

—¿Hyoga...? ¿Tú... cómo?

—Fue difícil lograr que me contará lo que lo agobiaba... pero él necesitaba desahogarse y yo estaba ahí para escucharlo.

—¿Seiya y Shiryu... ellos lo saben?—preguntó con angustia.

—No, no se lo he dicho a nadie.

—¿Porqué no...?

—¿Porqué no...?—volvió a repetir la pregunta del peliazul, pensativo—. Es porque este asunto no me concierne a mi, soy solo un espectador que no puede intervenir aunque lo deseé, Ikki.

—Seguramente piensas que soy un idiota ¿No?

—Siempre he sabido que eres un idiota—le dijo con una débil sonrisa—. Pero creo que lo entiendo. La soledad no es buena, Ikki, no para nosotros que estamos tan rotos. Te sentías solo y cada día, tenías que mirarlos... mirabas su devoción, su amor frente a tus ojos. Los envidiabas en silencio, con amargura y recordando cada día que tú habías perdido tu felicidad, que perdiste a la persona que más habías amado.

Silencio, un silencio demasiado incómodo surgió luego de las palabras del rubio.

—Tienes razón, los envidiaba. Envidiaba a Shun por tener a quién amar y le amara de vuelta—confesó después de unos segundos—. No obstante, nunca fue mi intención lastimarlo, Hyoga. Sabía que debí detenerme la primera vez que la bese pero no pude... ella de alguna forma me recordaba a Esmeralda, el olor de su cabello y piel era similar, incluso su mirada en ocasiones era similar...—Hyoga espero paciente a que Ikki se limpiara el rastro de una lágrima en su mejilla derecha y continuará—. Yo necesitaba el calor de alguien, la compañía de alguien por las noches, alguien que desvaneciera la abrumadora soledad que sentía y ella siempre me esperaba en las noches.

—Ikki...

—Soy un idiota egoísta, lo sé. Quise quitarle la única felicidad a mi hermano menor, quise quitarle lo único que tiene... merezco que él me odie. Quizás me sentiría mejor sí él lo hiciera, sí me insultara y golpeara hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, sin embargo él no lo hace ¿Sabes? No puede odiarme y eso me hace sentir miserable y que me odie a mi mismo cada vez más.

Hyoga no dijo nada más, solo termino su bebida tranquilamente y luego ayudo a Shiryu a cargar a Seiya hasta la mesa. Sin embargo, Hyoga continúo mirándolo con tristeza y lástima el resto de la noche, como sí fuese un cachorro herido. No hubo odio en su mirada en ningún momento, al igual que en la de Shun. Lo odiaba, por alguna razón odiaba que lo mirará así.

………

 _Un calor infernal se cierne sobre su piel, el aire denso y caliente provoca que casi se asfixie. El escenario ante sus ojos esmeraldas es el mismo de siempre: muerte, sangre, gritos de agonía, dolor, sufrimiento... almas en pena._

 _Siente dolor, a pesar de ser una alucinación... una pesadilla. Siente como esas almas arañan su piel con desesperación, algunas incluso, incrustando sus dedos profundamente en su piel, provocando que la sangre emerga en finos hilos._

 _Susurran, murmuran, gritan que los salve, que los libere de ese sufrimiento... pero él, al igual que ellos esta condenado y no puede hacer nada. Escucha nuevamente el crujir de los pasos de "él" acercarse lentamente, como un depredador sobre su débil presa._

 _—Basta...—súplica con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas._

 _El joven frente a él, de cabello negro azabache, rasgos finos y delicados idénticos que los de él, lo mira, inmutable, con fríos ojos azules opacos y repletos de odio._

 _—Ya es suficiente, acaba esto...—vuelve a suplicar._

 _—Sí quieres que esto acabe, acaba con tu miserable vida—dice el joven, tomando su mentón con brusquedad._

 _—No lo haré, se lo prometí—replicó._

 _—Ella te hizo prometer que no volverias a intentarlo, y que no la dejarías ¿Y que fue lo que hizo ella?_

 _—Ugh..._

 _—Se acostó con tu hermano—susurró suavemente contra su oído—. Te engaño, te traicionó..._

 _—Cállate..._

 _—Tu querido hermano y tu amada novia se revolcaban mientras tú, simplemente te hacías el estúpido—dijo, como quién pone el dedo sobre una llaga, causando un dolor insoportable—. ¿Crees que pensaba en Ikki mientras la hacías tuya la otra noche?_

 _—¡Cállate!—gritó fuera de si._

 _—Seguramente mientras la tocabas y la besabas, ella pensaba en Ikki—dijo, sonriendo con crueldad._

 _—Ya no sigas, por favor—rogó, ya sin fuerzas—. Deten esto..._

 _Por un momento parecío tenerle lastima, era patético pensar que "él" podia tenerle lastima o algo similar a ello después de todo el dolor que lo había hecho sufrir, después de todas esas ilusiones de muerte y sangre que le hizo ver una y otra vez._

 _—Lo único que quiero es que tu sufrimiento termine ¿Lo sabes?—murmuró con falsa dulzura, finalmente liberandolo de "ellos"_ _y rodeandolo entre sus brazos—. Y la única forma, es que tu vida llegué a su inevitable fín._

 _—No lo haré..._

 _—¿Prefieres vivir un martirio continuo, que acabar con todo... sólo por permanecer con ella?_

 _—Si... y lo haré hasta que de mi último aliento—respondió con determinación._

 _Sintió las frias manos de "él" tomar sus mejillas y limpiar—con poca delicadeza— las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por su piel de porcelana. Sin poder evitarlo, sus párpados poco a poco se fueron cerrando, hasta que estos ya no pudieron mantenerse abiertos._

Desperto con una sacudida, y con una similar sensación de caída, al igual que cuando se esta a punto de dormir y sientes que caes. Su respiración es errática, apenas siente llegar el aire a sus pulmones, su cuerpo se siente pesado y un líquido tibio resbala lentamente desde su nariz.

—Oye... ¿Te sientes mal?—Hyoga estaba frente a él, apretando sus hombros suavemente, con una notoria preocupación en su rostro—. ¿Quieres que llame al doctor de la fundación?

Negó con la cabeza. Por alguna razón, aunque intentará hablar, su garganta parecía no poder emitir palabra alguna.

El rubio se levantó del borde de la cama, y fue por una pequeña toalla para limpiar la sangre.

—June... ¿Dónde está?—preguntó cuando su voz finalmente regresó.

—En la cocina junto a Sunrei, ella me pidió que te cuidará mientras preparaban la cena de esta noche—respondió, pasando la toalla sobre su piel—. Te ves terrible ¿Lo sabías?—comentó el rubio mientras terminaba de limpiar el rastro de sangre de su nariz.

—Lo dices por la barba.

—Lo digo por lo pálido de tu rostro y las enormes ojeras bajo tus ojos—le contesto. Aunque si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, la incipiente barba lo hacia ver más macilento de lo usual—. Desde cuando sigues las sugerencias de Seiya.

—No es eso, simplemente no ha habido tiempo para afeitarme... ultimamente las ausencias han durado más tiempo—dijo el peliverde cabizbajo—. También me he sentido más cansado de lo normal, y aunque June no me lo diga directamente, se que esta preocupada por eso.

—Saori volverá en unos días de su viaje de negocios, seguramente su cosmos podrá ayudar a relantizar tu enfermedad—dijo esperanzado el ruso. Shun solo respondió con un amago de sonrisa.

El brillo de la esperanza desapareció hace mucho de sus ojos esmeraldas. Hyoga no puede culparlo por haberla perdido, y es que luego de que ya han recurrido a todo lo que han podido, desde llevarlo con los mejores doctores, a las mejores clínicas de Alemania, Suiza, Inglaterra y otros países que ya ha olvidado. Para que después Saori hablara y suplicara a los dioses, recibiendo una refutación de ellos, que solo alegaron que era lo que Shun merecía por oponerse a la voluntad de un dios.

Lo único que ayuda es el cálido cosmos de Athena. Sin embargo no es suficiente, ni siquiera su cosmos de diosa es capaz de aliviar las dolorosas grietas en la frágil mente, y endeble alma de Shun.

—Lo has visto ¿Cierto? —preguntó cambiando de tema—. ¿Como está?

—Esta bien... solo un poco decaído.

—¿Sabes si ha vuelto a las peleas clandestinas o a beber como antes?

—Ikki es un adulto, Shun. Él ya tiene edad suficiente para entender sus acciones buenas y malas.

—Si, tienes razón... ¿Sabes sí vendrá a la cena de esta noche?

—Seguro Seiya lo traerá a rastras.

—Tal vez debería esperar para anunciar mi compromiso...—musito.

—¿Crees que lo lastimara tu compromiso con June?

—No lo sé, parece que mi felicidad termina lastimándolo.

—Escuchame bien—dijo el rubio con una repentina seriedad—. Ikki esta resignado y empecinado a vivir en su pequeño mundo de soledad, y fue precisamente por ello que las cosas acabaron así entre tú, June y él. Ikki solo buscaba alguien en quien desahogar su dolor y soledad, y lo consiguió a un precio muy alto de culpa y odio hacia él mismo. La felicidad de alguien siempre termina lastimando a otros, y eso es algo que no puedes evitar, Shun.

………

 **Macilento:** que está flaco y demacrado o tiene la cara flaca y pálida.

 **Nota de autora:**

La parábola de Schopenhauer sobre los erizos, es una forma de entender mejor como funciona el amor para las personas, e Ikki y yo (la ficker malvada) coincidimos en que no hay punto medio, o amas demasiado o no amas lo suficiente.

En fín, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no les haya parecido demasiado aburrido. Gracias por sus votos y comentarios, me llenan de mucha felicidad :)


End file.
